The story continues
by KIKILY
Summary: A new mythe is introduced, new friends are being made, a love that will last forever, adventure along the way. What more can you need. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

I was just wandering the streets. Trying to keep my mind blank of everything. It wasn't working thou, I just couldn't stop thinking about it. I haven't been able to stop thinking of it for the last 50 years. When I close my eyes I see the same scene over and over again, see his eyes burning with hunger. When I'm awake all I do is search for that face. I've been roaming the streets for so long looking for him, praying that one day I would get my revenge, but still nothing. I met a few others of his kind along the way and I killed them without thinking twice.

I turned the corner and I bumped into something hard, did I just bump into a wall? No that's not possible. I look up and there's a girl smiling at me.

"I'm so sorry." She says to me and reaches out to help me up. But all I can do is look up at her and my mind goes blank. 'Vampire' that's the only thing that my mind keeps chanting. She looks at me questionably and I feel my facial expression going from shocked to horrified to angry. I stand up quickly and I bundle my powers to strike not caring who's around, when all of a sudden I hear a growl from behind me. 'Shit she's not alone, I should have known.' I think to myself.

"No she's not" a silk voice behind me says. And I turn around and glare at him. 'Great a mind reader' and with that thought he smirks at me. I just give him a sweet smile and think 'let's just see who gets the last laugh' and with that I close of my mind. He looks at me confused and I can see him trying to make his way into my mind and I laugh. I laugh so hard, I almost double over in laughter. The female just keeps looking questionably at the two of us, she must now that there is something that she's missing. Well she won't have that look on her face for much longer, I smirk at them. But when I look behind the girl I see six more of them walking our way. What the fuck I've never seen a coven this big before, and their eyes, they are not what I would expect them to be. But no time to think about that, I need to get out of here. Two I can handle but eight in total is just too much for me.

I start backing up and the mind reader gives me a small snarl and right before I turn to leave I tell them "this is so not over". And with that I turn around and walk in to the crowd. As I turn in another street, I take a deep breath and I let the adrenaline and fear take over for a little while. Then I raise myself back up, I need to get ready for them. But how to get ready for a coven of eight, what if there were even more of them, like the Volturi. Just thinking of them made my blood boil. But they were just with too many to even consider going after them. I would die before even getting a toe into their castle. But I'm getting of topic, I need to investigate them and if possible kill as many as I can. But where to start…

I decide to sleep on it for a night and see where things lead to tomorrow. Tomorrow it's the first day of another year in high school. I don't mind so much it keeps me busy and almost lets me forget about everything. I walk into my apartment and walk straight to bed and let myself fall on it, and the second my face hits the pillow, I'm dreaming. I wish I could say they were pleasant dreams, but as usual they weren't even close to pleasant.

I woke up all sweaty and sticky at 4am. I get out of bed and get in the shower trying to wash away the memory and of course failing completely. I'm all ready for school as I glance at my clock and it reads 5am, great that leaves me with three spare hours. Pfff, what to do, what to do. Well might as well get myself some breakfast, I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon and I'm in the mood for some pancakes. I start cooking and after an hour the smell of pancakes is all across my apartment. Mmm, mouthwatering. I plop myself in the couch and start on my stack of pancakes enjoying every bit of it, what can I say, I'm a real sweet tooth. When the clock turns to 8, I get up and get going to school. Once there I can't help my mind wandering off to the vampires I met yesterday, thinking about how I'm going to be able to track them. For all I know they are already miles away from here. Just as I was thinking that my head snaps up as I hear a bell like laughter coming from up the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

And there they are, well at least six of them. My eyes bulge and immediately I put my defense up, hoping he hasn't heard my thoughts yet. But just then he looks me dead in the eye, trying to get a read off of me. I just stare at them, what are they doing in here, at a school. They can't go to school here, I mean they eat humans for Christ sakes. Then I see one of them looking at me and giving me a big smile, she looks at mind reader boy and he shakes his head, she just rolls her eyes at him and starts heading my way. I stay absolutely still and look around myself to see how many kids are still in the hallway. That's when I notice that they are all looking at the vamps in awe, how predictable.

The short girl with spiky black hair reaches me and cheerfully says "Hey, I'm Alice. What's your name." I look at her a little dumbfounded, I mean she must know that I know what they are and here she just comes strolling over acting like nothing is wrong with this picture. After a little while she purses her lips and says "I think we need to talk, so we can understand each other better." I feel my eyebrows shooting upwards as that line comes out of her mouth. Is she fucking kidding me.

"I don't need to understand your kind better, I understand you just perfect. I know how to kill you and that's all I need to know." Suddenly out of nowhere a blond curly haired guy appears right next to her growling softly and all I can do is chuckle at him. "You really think that intimidates me," I say to him. He just looks at me and asks "What are you".

"That's for me to know and you to find out right before I kill you." I respond. The others are starting to come closer and I back off a bit. The burly looking guy then says "You really think you can kill us? I can hear your heartbeat you are just human." I start laughing so hard that all the other students start looking our way wondering what's so funny. "You just keep thinking that, it will make my job easier" I say.

Then everything goes silent and we just stare at each other, me amused and they confused and curious. "Look it doesn't have to be like this if you would just listen to us," the girl I bumped into spoke up and stepped forward, the mind reader moving with her. "Why would I listen to you? What are you doing here anyway, what you get a kick out of sucking the blood out of teenagers?" I snap at her. I see her put her hands on the mind readers arm to hold him back. Like I can't defend myself. I look at him and suddenly his expression changes from angry to confused to even a little scared. He looks at me and I smile at him.

"Edward, what's wrong" the girl asks him. "I can't move" he answers her. They all look at me and see me smiling at him. "Stop that right now" a beautiful blond girl says. I look at her and the mind reader, Edward was it, falls forward as the spell stops. "Why?" I ask her. She just growls at me. "Just listen for a second, okay… we don't feed off of humans. We feed off of animals." My head snaps to the girl I bumped into with pure shock clearly visible on my face. I'm so shocked that my defense around my mind crumbles. As it crumbles the face I've been looking for these last fifty years passes true my mind and I hear Edward growl loudly. As I look up I realize I lost my defense and pull them back up. "Stay out of my head" I say through my teeth.

"Why are you looking for him" he asks me.

"let's just say that we have some unfinished business" my face turns hard as I answer his question. "Well you can stop looking for him cause you are not going to find him." I just look at him shocked and say "and why is that?" as I glance around to see the other vampires staring at us with confused and irritated expressions on their faces. "Because his death… I killed him 2 years ago." The other vampires look at me and Alice asks me "Is he talking about James?" That's his name alright, I can't believe this, he is actually dead.

I fall to my knees and tears start to fall down my cheeks. I look up at him and in his eyes I see disgust towards me, he has no idea why I'm looking for him. "Thank you" I whisper to him. He looks at me, his eyes wide open and questioning. So I decide to let him see why I was looking for him and I open my mind as I recall that night. I see him wincing and hissing and soon his disgust is replaced by sorrow and compassion. He gets on his knees before me and looks me in the eye as he says "I'm so sorry". I laugh a little and tell him "don't be, you just gave me the best present ever. I've been looking for him for fifty years now. It's like there's a weight being lifted off my shoulder."

Suddenly the big burley guy speaks up "Can someone please tell me what's going on, I hate it when you do that Edward. In case you're forgetting we can't read minds like you and you know how I hate being out of the loop. Wait, did you just say 'for fifty years'?" That's when I start laughing and laughing, the others look at me like I'm going crazy, but I can't seem to stop. That's when I look around myself and see that we are the only ones in the hallway that classes started five minutes ago. My laughing stops abruptly and I ask "Why am I still alive?"

"Like Bella said, we don't feed off of humans" Edward answers my question with a sweet smile. I just look confused back at him. "Maybe we should take this conversation elsewhere?" he asks me. I look skeptically at him and say "I don't know about that." "I promise you will not be harmed." Edward says to me. Trusting a vampire yeah right, but he did kill James I would love to know how he did that. Worst case scenario I get killed and I take a few of them with me. Edward growls softly at me with an amused expression on his face. Oops I forgot I let my defenses down. I smile at him sheepishly and put my defense back up. "How do you do that, blocking me out of your mind?" he asks me. I look around me and say "maybe we should take this some place more private."

Edward offers me his hand to take, but I just look at it and get up on my own. "No offense, I just never had a reason to trust a vampire, so I'm a little reluctant to do so now," I say to him. "Okay, let's go, Carlisle is been dying to meet you" Alice says while bouncing up and down. How can anyone be that perky. "Where are we going?" I ask them before I start moving. "To our home, if that's okay with you?" Bella asks me. I just nod my head and start following. We head for two of the most conspicuous cars in the lot and Blondie, burly, curly and Alice get in one and Bella and Edward go to the other one while Edward says to me "You can ride with us if that's okay." I simply nod my head at him and get in the backseat. I'm a little uncomfortable being in a car with vampires and I just keep my powers at the surface so I can call at them in the spur of the moment.

When we drive up to there house, my jaw falls slack. It's huge and so beautiful, as Edward opens my door for me, I can't stop staring at the house. It's the most beautiful house I have ever seen. It's an old Victorian style house, with everything restored as it should be. I can't wait to see the inside of it, to see how they decorated it. Then I hear chuckling behind me and I look back to see Edward smiling widely at me "So I guess you like what you see?" he asks me. Damn it, I totally slacked of here. Here I am standing in the presence with six Vampires and I'm so drooling over a house that I don't even have any of my powers on hand. I curse to myself, I really need to pay better attention. They might seem nice, but I have no idea what they have planned for me once I get inside there. For all I know they have a torture chamber there and god knows how long they have been around to improve their torture techniques. I sigh as I walk up the steps and get inside. "Esme, Carlisle, we have a visitor" Edward says softly. Although I bet they heard him just fine, and my suspicion is right of course, not 2 seconds after that sentence leaves his mouth a man and a woman walk in the room and smile warmly at me. I can't help myself and smile back at them, I mean they both look so human.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Then I hear coughing in the other room "who else is here? With how many are you exactly?" I ask them. I start to panic a bit. "Maybe we should go to the living room so we can tell you our story and you can meet the other two that live here. I see Bella frown a bit at that statement and I wonder what she's so worried about. She catches me looking at her and her frown disappears and is replaced by a kind smile. But that doesn't mean I didn't notice that. "Okay, I guess. As long as everybody is okay with that?" and I look at Bella for confirmation. "It's okay, I mean there is just one of you and plenty of us, so it should be okay." I raise my eyebrows and reply "You have no idea what I'm capable of, if that's what you are basing this on, than you should really think again."

Bella looks at me in shock and just as she is about to say something I hold up my finger and continue "however, I can promise you that as long as you do not try to hurt me or force me to do anything I do not like, I will not use any of my powers in this house unless to demonstrate. You have my word on that." I say to her as I look her straight in the eyes. She looks at me for another second and then just nods her head and smiles at me.

The next thing I know I'm sitting in a couch across two people, I mean real people. I can hear there heartbeats, it's something I thought myself so I never mistook one of them for a human. Edward cleared his throat and I look at him waiting. "Well, do you want to go first to tell me your story or do you want me to start?" I ask him as the silence keeps on going. "Since you are so willing to trust us, I'll start with our story if that's okay with everybody" Edward looks around for everyone's approval. And soon after starts with an amazing story about how they all became Vampires, how he met Bella, how Jacob, I think that's his name, is a shape shifter aka werewolf, how Bella got pregnant and gave birth to Renesme (of course you can understand my astonishment at that statement and my loads of question following that, but that's beside the point here), how they had a stand off with the Volturi and how they ended up where they are now.

I just sit there for a while just staring and trying to process everything I have heard in the few hours it has taken him to explain me everything. "Are you okay?" Carlisle asks me while gently patting my arm. I just nod my head and say "Just a lot to take in, that's all. So did you kick some Volturi ass?" I ask them. Emmet growled slightly and shake's his head "No, unfortunately not. I would have loved to get some good swipes at them." "You and me both" I tell him. "You know about the Volturi?" Jasper asks me "Nobody besides our kind knows about them." He says as a matter of fact. "I bumped into them once and lets just say that Aro is not that happy about that little encounter." They all look at me dumbfounded. "Maybe I should tell you my story up until now, that will help you understand." And so I start my life story.

_It all starts 50 years ago. I was eighteen and almost leaving my home to go to college. I was so exited, I can't even remember now why I was exited. My mom came home one night and called to me to come meet someone and when I came down, there was this guy standing next to her. He was gorgeous to say the least. But then I looked into his eyes, I was so shocked, I mean they where glowing red. I backed off a bit and I asked my mom if I could have a little word with her in private. I know now of course that he must have heard every word of our conversation. I told her I was getting a bad vibe from him and that she shouldn't be dating him. She just looked at me and scolded me about how inconsiderate I was being. How he had an illness and that he couldn't help the way that changed his appearance. But I didn't buy it, there was just something about him, I couldn't put my finger on it. _

_She just walked back to the living room and right before she left she turned around and told me to be nice and that I shouldn't spoil this for her since I was leaving her in a weeks time. I just sighed and followed her out. As I came around the corner I saw that guy looking at my mother with lust and craving in his eyes. I didn't know what to think about that at the time, all I knew was that he didn't love her and that she was gonna get her heart broken. _

_We talked a little and I found out his name was James and that he was coming over for dinner the next night. So the next night he came and he sat with us at the table, but I noticed he wasn't eating much and I called him on it but of course all I got from my mother was a glaring look telling me to quit it. So I ate my food and told them I was tired and was going to bed. I woke up in the middle of the night, at first I didn't know the reason why I woke up, but then I could faintly hear whimpering and crying. I opened my door silently and looked down the stairs but saw nothing but the light in the living room. I was just planning on going back in my room when I heard a muffled cry. I turned back around and I could hear James saying that she needed to be quiet because if I woke up he was gonna do the same to me as what he was doing to her. _

_I descended the stairs as quietly as I could. I think he was having to much fun at what he was doing to notice anything else around him, because I managed to just stand there baffled at the scene before me and he didn't even know I was there. My mom was tied to a chair and she had cuts all over her body and she was pressing her lips together to keep from screaming. But then he did something that just shocked me even more he bent over her arm and he licked the fresh cut he gave her. I almost threw up on the spot, the thoughts that were going trough my mind where psycho, cannibal,… But never once vampire. I mean they just don't exist, right. When he came back up my mother stared right at me and her eyes bulged out, her eyes moved towards the staircase and I knew what she was asking me to do. To go back upstairs and just leave her there. But I couldn't do that so I shook my head at her and I saw tears streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes pleaded with me, but I just couldn't leave her there. _

_And that's when James noticed my mothers stare and he turned around to face me and he gave me this smile that just chilled me and rooted me to the spot. He called me a little snack and before I knew it he was standing behind me and sniffing my neck. He told me how wonderful I smelled, how he only ever smelled something this delicious once before and how he was gonna enjoy my blood as long as he could. I just stood there and waited. My mom was struggling against her ropes but I knew it was of no use, she whimpered and James sighed. He told her he had enough of her and the next second he was back by her side biting into her neck and that's when I thought of a vampire. _

_It all happened so fast after that, there was this rage inside me, I didn't know where it was coming from. But I found the courage to tell him to leave her alone, he smiled and he looked at me. But as soon as his eyes found me his expression changed from amused to afraid. I didn't get it, because well there was no question that he was strong and fast, so why was he afraid of me. That's when I looked at my body and I was engulfed in flames. I mean all over my body, it didn't hurt I just kept looking at them and then James asked me what I was and my head snapped back up to him and he backed off a bit. I started to feel my legs giving in on me, probably because I was using so much energy and I grabbed the table in the hall and it just burst into flames and of course then it didn't take long before the rest of the house was in flames. And the next thing I knew James was gone and my flames disappeared. _

_I ran to my mom and I got her out of there but I knew that I was to late, James killed her and I just held her and cried, a lot. The police came and I just told them the truth, well almost. I didn't tell them about me combusting and I didn't use the word vampire, I mean they would put me in a mental institution. Two days later I started my search, I read tons of books to know more about vampires, not many of them accurate if I just may point out. I mean I knew vampires were fast, strong, that they didn't have canines, that they could come outdoors in the daytime, and that there eyes were red . But that was just about it, I didn't know how to kill them, what there weaknesses where. Of course that's not the only thing I was researching, I was also doing research on myself and trying my hardest to harness these powers, I guess I should call them that. But to be honest I wasn't getting very far. That's until I started reading up on my legends, the cold ones, the strigoi, … . _

_So I travelled to Brazil and found a tribe there the Caetés (Kaeté). It's a small tribe there that most people think of as extinct. It wasn't an easy time and I'm not getting in to that story cause we will be here all night if I did. The gist of it is that I found a woman there, Devika, meaning little goddess. I was led before her two weeks after my arrival and she basically saved my life and thought me everything I needed to know and more. She named me Amrita, which I found out much later means immortality. She didn't tell me what I was at first, she said that I wasn't ready to know and that my time would come. I was there for ten years when a vampire invaded our territory. Devika thought me well and as he came strolling in our village I knew what he was, no heartbeat, pale skin and of course the red eyes. I felt my anger rising in that moment and Devika stepped out of her hut and told me to stay put. I listened to her and she walked up to him, telling him to leave and she cast a protective shield in front of him. But what she didn't count on was his mate coming in behind her. I screamed her name, but it was too late. That's when all hell broke loose, my powers unleashed and I killed both of them. It wasn't without difficulty and my injuries where severe, my energy was drained but I did it . At the end of the battle I crawled over to Devika, her breaths were shallow and the last thing she said to me was 'My Grigori' and then she was gone. _


End file.
